


See You Soon

by peachii_tokkii



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Chan is tired of minhos shit, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Guns, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Han tries to rob Minho, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but no violence, but they end up cuddling instead, dont worry, sticky notes, there is a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachii_tokkii/pseuds/peachii_tokkii
Summary: Minho just wanted to watch a tv show, but before he knew it a gun was being pointed to his head





	See You Soon

Lee Minho, your typical twenty year old college student, was sitting on his bed, laptop sitting on his legs and a bowl of popcorn to his left. He had been rewatching his favorite k-drama before he was so rudely interrupted. That interruption being a boy, that looked no older than a high schooler mind you, smashing through his bedroom window and pointing a gun at Minho.

See, Minho, in any other situation, would probably be begging for his life just about now, but when the person holding a gun to your head is wearing a bright pink sweatshirt and lopsided bunny ears, fear is one of the last things that come to mind. So Minho, still munching on a handful of popcorn, said what first came to mind.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" 

The boy, who was so kindly holding a gun to Minho's head, just stared in confusion before his lips parted for him to speak.

"Damn straight." 

Minho wheezed. 

"No offense, but there are bunny ears on your head." Minho choked out through laughs.

An annoyed look spread over the boys face. 

"I know. I put them there!" He said waving his empty hand above his head.

Minho let out another wheeze.

The boy pouted. 

"I could literally kill you if I wanted to." He said with annoyance clear in his voice.

Minho grabbed another handful of popcorn, and popped the snack into his mouth. He dusted some crumbs off the front of his shirt.

"Yeah yeah. At least let me finish this episode before you shoot me." Minho said waving his hand dismissively. 

"You're insane." The boy breathed out. 

"Says the guy that just jumped through my window." Minho paused, "Speaking of which, how the fuck did you do that? I'm on the fifth floor." Minho looked past the gun barrel and at the blonde standing above him.

The boy shrugged. 

This boy didn't exactly look threatening in the first place, but now that Minho was really looking at him, well shit, he almost looked cute. He had small, pouty lips and round cheeks that reminded Minho of a chipmunk. His hair was a golden blonde color, obviously dyed, for Minho could see black roots starting to grow out. 

Minho looked up to the boys eyes. They made eye contact, and neither looked away. The teen had dark brown doe eyes, almost like a dolls, and even though they still held a bit of annoyance in them, they almost sparkled. Fucking sparkled.

Then suddenly the boys eyes flickered down to Minho's laptop. His eyes lost all their annoyance and lit up. They defidentally sparkled. 

"Is that Weightlifting Fairy?" He asked as his hands fell to his side.

Minho was confused.

"What?" 

"Is that Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo?" He asked again. 

Minho looked down at his laptop and it all clicked. He was asking about the drama Minho was watching. He looked back at the boy. 

"Yeah..." 

Minho heard a thud as the boys gun dropped to the bedroom floor. He kicked his neon green sneakers off his feet and across the room. He then lifted the blanket that was across Minho's bed and slipped underneath it next to Minho. 

"I love this show!" He said as he grabbed a piece of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. 

Minho stared at the boys face in shock as he took one of Minho's earbuds and stuck it in his ear. He stared at the screen and a smile was placed onto his lips.

"You just had a gun to my head." Minho deadpanned.

"But I don't anymore." He said and munched on the popcorn.

"Well damn, at least tell me your name." Minho huffed out.

The boy turned his head to Minho. His eyes were bright and he looked so small stuffed under all the blankets. 

"Han." He said. "It's Han." 

Minho looked down at the boy. Han it is then.

He turned his attention back to the screen and started snacking on popcorn. Minho felt Han shift closer to him, to get a better view of the screen of course. 

The two sat on Minho's bed, munching popcorn and laughing occasionally at the screen. That is, until they heard the front door swing open and foot steps clicking through the apartment. Han looked up at Minho.

The room door swing open.

"Minho I'm ho-" The man's eyes widened at the spectacle in front of him.

Minho's window was smashed wide open and glass was across the floor. There was a gun laying on the floor next to the bed, and, holy hell, a boy snuggled up next to Minho. 

"Minho, what the fuck."

Minho sat up and looked at Han then back to the other male. He cleared his throat.

"Chan, this is Han. Han, this is Chan." Minho said casually.

"That doesn't explain anything! There's a gun on the floor and your window is- is not there!" Chan's eyes were wide and his face was that of pure confusion.

"I broke in and was gonna take a little cash, but this is more important." Han said motioning to the laptop.

Minho turned to Han and gasped.

"You were going to rob me?" He sounded terribly offended.

"No! I was just breaking in for fun!" Han said with sarcasm dripping from his lips. 

"He broke in?!" Chan yelled. 

The two boys turned to Chan.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." 

The two said in unison. 

Chan's eyebrows furrowed and then he shook his head.

"I need coffee." He muttered under his breath.

And with that, Chan walked out and the two boys giggled. 

"He seems nice."

"Yeah... sometimes." Minho laughed.

Han shifted a little and wrapped his hand around Minho's arm. The two sat on Minho's bed and continued watching the drama. 

Slowly Minho's vision started getting hazy, and he felt sleep creeping it's way into his mind. Soon enough he was out like a light. 

What felt like minuets later, a breeze wisped through Minho's hair and he started to stir awake. Softly, he opened his eyes and looked around him. 

Sunlight was pouring through his shattered window along with a small morning breeze. He stretched his limbs out, and suddenly he remembered last night. He sat up and looked around his room. No gun on the floor. No neon green sneakers. No bunny ears. No Han. However, there was a sticky note stuck to the window sill.

Minho pushed the blankets off his legs and stood up. He walked to his broken window and peeled the sticky note from the sill. A smile made it's way onto his face when he read the note. It was simple, only three words, but it was short and sweet.

'See you soon


End file.
